


Sam returns the ring to Frodo in the tower of Cirith Ungol

by Mastermaid



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cirith Ungol, Fanart, Frodo is actually naked, M/M, This is how he wrote it so..., holy homoerotica batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermaid/pseuds/Mastermaid
Summary: Art: Sam kneels before a naked Frodo and slowly hands him the ring.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 4





	Sam returns the ring to Frodo in the tower of Cirith Ungol

**Author's Note:**

> "Sam, you're a marvel!." Then quickly and strangely his voice changed. "Give it to me!" he cried, standing up, holding out a trembling hand. "Give it to me at once! You can't have it."   
> "Alright Mr. Frodo..." Slowly he drew the ring out and passed the chain over his head...  
> ....Sam had changed before his very eyes into an orc again...But now the vision had passed. There was Sam again, kneeling before him, his face wrung with pain..." - The Return of the King, The Tower of Cirith Ungol, JRR Tolkien
> 
> Sam kneels before a naked Frodo and hands him a ring: A travesty of a wedding proposal if ever there was one. Did you chuckle to yourself, Mr. Tolkien, Sir? 
> 
> This is just a rough sketch so far...that's taken me far too long....and now I'm feeling too tired to complete it....so I post it here in its unfinished state because I'm just fascinated with what Tolkien's done here. I mean, it's obviously on purpose, right?


End file.
